Buisiness as Usual
by devilfancy1
Summary: What do you do if you're Harry Potter and you find yourself stuck in an elevator with Draco Malfoy? Any guesses? Anal,AU/AR,COMPLETE,HJ,Language,M/M,Oneshot,Oral,PWP,UST.


Buisiness as Usual  
>What do you do if you're Harry Potter and you find yourself stuck in an elevator with Draco Malfoy? Any guesses? Anal,AUAR,COMPLETE,HJ,Language,M/M,Oneshot,Oral,PWP,USTDisclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

::::::::::::

It had been a horrible day. Harry Potter was thrilled to be going home.

Being an auror in training wasn't all it was cracked up to be. For hours, he ran around the office fetching coffee, making copies, and doing any other menial task they could dream up for him.

"Hold the door!" Someone shouted as the elevator Harry was on started to close, and he caught a flash of white blond hair as a person barreled down the hall towards the lift.

Harry prayed that whoever it was wouldn't make it. He was exhausted and desperately just wanted to be left alone, but once again fate flipped Harry the bird.

The blond man managed to push his way through the double doors just before they closed.

Harry groaned internally. Why him? He thought, as he realized it was indeed Draco Malfoy, of all people, joining him. Draco had been at the offices all day working out a plea bargain for one of the many captured deatheaters the ministry was using for information.

Draco had to be the most overbearing person Harry had ever had the misfortune to work with. He had kept him constantly running from the conference room, to the filing cabinet, to the corner deli, and even had the unmitigated gall to ask Harry to make an appointment for the git at a nearby hair salon.

Harry didn't know if he could stand to be with him even for the minimal time it would take for the elevator to reach the lobby.

Gods, but Harry hated him! Seeing Draco reminded him of so many things he'd rather forget, but most damningly reminded him that while he was off sulking and licking his wounds for four years after the war, Malfoy was studying wizard law and was now one of the most powerful men in the entire ministry of magic, while Harry was just starting to get serious about a career.

It just wasn't fair!

Malfoy was an arrogant, sexy, short tempered arsehole who had done everything in his power to make sure Harry was as miserable as possible in the time they had been forced to work together.

In other words, Draco hadn't changed a bit since school, and having to defer to his boyhood wet dream and call him "Mr. Malfoy" all day had very nearly choked Harry to death. At least he didn't have to talk to the prat.

Wrong.

Draco turned to him. "Aren't you a trainee?" He said it like Harry was training to shovel horse shit.

"Yes," Harry muttered, trying to make it obvious he didn't want to talk to him.

"How did you get a job here?" The arrogant blond drawled. "I thought the ministry only hired competent people."

Harry gritted his teeth and fought to keep from telling Malfoy to fuck off and die. Instead, he said, "I guess I'm just not used to such demanding clientele."

Draco smirked and turned back to face forward. What a twat! Harry thought. He glanced at his watch to check the time when he heard the elevator groan loudly.

"What the hell?" Harry said, as the lift came to an abrupt stop. He pushed Draco out of the way and started to anxiously press different buttons to get the elevator going again. It was useless. The elevator was stuck.

Suddenly, the elevator shuddered and everything went dark. Harry staggered, his stomach churning and adrenaline pumping through his veins.

The emergency light kicked on and they just stood there staring at each other.

"What did you do?" Draco said accusingly.

Harry gave him his best go to hell look. "Yeah, blame it on me. I guess you've gotten used to that today."

"Whatever." Draco said and shrugged.

Harry pounded on the door and yelled. There was no answer. "Great! How do we get out of this?" He said, leaning back against the wall. Like Hogwarts, the ministry was warded against inside apparition as a security measure. They were well and truly stuck until someone rescued them.

"Damn! And I've got a hot date tonight." Draco mumbled.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I'm sure Pansy will pitch a fit if you're late."

"Shut up. I'm sick of people thinking we're dating." Draco sniffed. "We're just good friends."

"God, it must suck to be a celebrity lawyer. Beautiful women, limos, penthouse suites. Yeah Draco, you've got it real hard." Harry said sarcastically, his green eyes sending sparks.

"Why are you such a bitch?" Draco scowled.

"I don't know, maybe because you changed your lunch order three times after I had already gone to get it every time." He glared. "Gee, Draco I have no idea why I would be in a bad mood." Harry sassed, sliding down the wall to take a seat. Draco did the same and sat facing him.

"How long have you worked here?" Draco asked.

"Why should I bother telling you?" Harry mumbled.

Draco stared up at the ceiling with a bored look. Figuring they wouldn't be rescued anytime soon, Harry rummaged through his backpack, pulled out a book, and started to read.

"What are you reading?" Draco asked.

"A book. You know, it has pages with words on it. It usually tells a story." Harry said, not looking up from the page he was reading. Draco snatched the book right out of his hands and looked at the cover.

"A Wizard amongst muggles." He read aloud. "Figures." He flipped through the pages. Harry didn't fail to notice he lost his place.

"This book is almost two thousand pages long." Draco said handing it back to him.

"And no pictures. You'd have a tough time." Harry snarked as the blond shot him a nasty look.

"Its getting hot in here." Draco whined as he tugged at his tie and then slipped his jacket off.

"Just shut up Malfoy." Harry mumbled, trying his best to ignore the stripping blond. "I'm reading."

Harry found the page he had been on and resumed his story. Draco fidgeted the whole time. Finally, he grabbed Harry's backpack.

"What else have you got in here?" The blond said, and started rifling through it.

"None of your damn business! Give that back!" Harry squawked.

"Make me!" Draco said belligerently, standing up and holding it over his head. Only being five feet five inches tall to Draco's six foot two, Harry couldn't reach the bag.

"Twelve years old much Malfoy? You're a dick, you know that? You wouldn't want anyone to think you were mature for your age." Harry said as he tried to jump to retrieve his possessions.

Draco dropped the bag to his side. "You're quick with the insults. Too bad you weren't quicker with my coffee."

"Fuck you!" Harry shouted and grabbed for his bag. Draco kept playing keep away with it, until Harry finally pushed him in frustration. Draco stumbled backwards, dropped the bag, and grabbed onto Harry for support. He fell back onto his arse, pulling Harry down with him. Harry soon found himself in a compromising situation as he lay on top of Draco.

"Wanker." Harry said and went to get up.

"No. I think I like you there Potter. Why don't you wiggle around a little more?" Draco leered and grabbed his arse.

"You're disgusting." Harry said, but didn't get up.

"Well, you're a bitch." Draco said.

"We've established that. And you're an arsehole." Harry snarled.

"Argh! You are so damn infuriating! I just want to lay you across my knee and spank you!" Draco growled.

"Yeah, I'd like to see you try." Harry snapped and began struggling to get up again. Draco wrestled with him and he ended up losing. Malfoy had him pressed flat on the floor and was lying on top of him before he knew what happened.

"Now I've got you where I always wanted you Potter." Draco purred in a soft voice that positively dripped sex.

In the ensuing stillness, Harry became acutely aware of Draco's body, warm and hard, against his.

Draco launched himself at Harry's mouth; his body weighing down on him while his lips crashed with Harry's, hot and demanding, grinding their hips together as they tore each others clothes off.

The blond yanked open his shirt, and Harry remained powerless to stop him as silver eyes devoured his exposed body before glueing their lips back together.

Without breaking the kiss, Draco reached downward, tearing open the button and then fighting with the zipper of Harry's trousers. Eager hands dove into Harry's boxers, pushing them down and stroking his erection.

Draco followed the tiny trail of hair that led down to Harry's crotch, each little kiss, nibble and lick sending chills of ecstasy through his spine.

Harry's stiff cock sprang out and Draco captured it with his mouth.

Expertly Draco began circling the head with his tongue and massaging the heavy balls with his hand. Harry began releasing guttural groans as the blond took the entire shaft into his mouth; slowly he began licking the weeping head, only to carefully bring it down his throat until his nose was nestled in the dark wiry hair and Harry was writhing and mewling like a kitten.

As he drew Harry's cock in and out of his mouth Draco gently flicked the underside of his shaft with his tongue. A brief pause before Malfoy's finger shoved into him, wet and slick and then joined by another, pushing in and out.

"Tell me how much you want it Harry." Draco coaxed, now gently working his fingers inside the tight hole. Harry looked up at him, leaning above him, his other hand pinching at his nipples.

"Tell me how much you want me to want it." Harry whispered. For a moment Draco's eyes flashed hot with anger.

"It sounds shallow, I know. To want to be wanted. But not everyone can be as fucking self-righteous as you Potter." Draco bit out.

Before he could even begin to protest that statement, Draco pushed Harry back down onto the floor before he crouched himself. He had this rather cat-like crawl with an almost feline intense look in those smoldering gray eyes. Draco's hips swayed very slightly as he slithered up the other man's body, his muscles just seemed to ripple in a predatory way.

Leaning down, he dragged his tongue up Harry's inner calf up to his inner thigh till he reached the other man's groin. With fierce passion, Draco lunged forward to practically maul Harry's erection.

The blond engulfed Harry's cock finally, his cheeks sucked in a bit as he kept up the slurping suction. He started out with rather quick slightly shallow strokes while the fingers of his right hand encircled the base of him and followed up on the space that his mouth wasn't reaching.

Draco spit on his fingers and wiggled them around a bit then inserted two fingers, pressing along inside of him.

He pulled Harry's leg up and twisted him slightly so that his ass cheeks would splay open, giving him a perfect, clear view of this initial anal penetration. Once Harry could be trusted to keep his leg up and in place, Draco's other hand moved up to pull at his cock again as he leaned down to tongue the pulsing, wanting bunch of muscles his fingers were invading.

Harry's jaw was set and he was so frantically trying to hold on. Draco sensed this and stopped stroking him for a moment but kept working at his anus, toying with him and stretching him.

Harry's body convulsed and shuddered as Draco's tongue smoothed and teased at the delicate nerves of his opening.

"Yes!" Harry cried. "God, I need you, yes!"

Just the thought of Draco's alabaster body wrapped up with his darker one, his arse-cheeks flexing as he moved within him was more than he could stand.

"Fuck me." Harry whimpered. "Please…. Want you so much!"

The words had barely left his lips before Malfoy was on him. His cock filling him up. Draco was surprisingly large and thick, and despite his preparation he had to force himself all the way deep inside Harry. He fucked him hard and wild. His hips slamming against his arse with every ferocious thrust. He pounded into him, uncontrolled. Every stroke bringing them nearer to orgasm. Draco growled on top of him, huffing and puffing.

"Please," Harry moaned wantonly, "please faster, please take me, please fuck me harder, please, please!"

Malfoy grabbed onto his hips, and pistoned his cock harder and faster. Harry was desperately holding onto the edges of his sanity, gasping up at the blond, reaching his pinnacle while the silver eyes burnt into his.

Harry couldn't endure it much more as he bucked beneath Malfoy, and with a long stuttered groan, spilled hot cum on their belly's.

Draco was lifting him off the floor on the in-thrust, and pulling out to the very knob on the out-thrust, grunting like an animal every time he filled him, and hissing like a snake as he withdrew in shuddering jerks of his hips that pushed them both over the edge. He snapped his head back and howled as he emptied himself inside Harry.

"Gods! I hate you!" Harry groaned, feeling Draco's cock give one last twitch inside him.

Malfoy hovered over him for a few seconds longer. "I hate you too Potter." he whispered and kissed him softly on the lips before pulling away.

Draco slowly sat up and put his shirt back on. "At least now we know you're good at something Potter."

"Well…. let's just say you fuck better than you litigate Malfoy." Harry said snidely, readjusting himself.

Draco pulled his pants back up and they both sat there not saying anything. Harry raised his head to look up at him. The blond glared back at him.

"Jerk." Harry said.

"Bitch." Draco replied and tackled him again. Their arousal was so intensely re-ignited for the second time that neither noticed as the elevator start to move. Draco pushed his shirt back up to lick again at his nipples. Harry let his head fall back against the wall as he felt Malfoy's tongue circle the tight little bud.

A bell chimed and the door slid open. Someone outside in the passage gasped. Draco glanced up.

"Hey Pansy. Sorry I'm late. I'll be back out in a minute." Draco said as he reached up to calmly push the door close button, and return to his business.


End file.
